Visions
by KisaHeart22
Summary: The isolation, the boredom, the loneliness of that little antique shop wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the visions. The visions that constantly appeared to torment him with soft touches and warm gazes. It was absolute hell. How fitting.
1. Chapter 1

All he could think about was Felix in that moment. Those eyes that had unwaveringly locked with his own so many times before. The cold fingers wrapped around his wrist tugging him closer. Those two scars still etched across his cheek even in this life. And that voice. That voice quietly breathing out words that pulled at his heart.

"Tell me you love me."

Peter stared into Felix's eyes for a long moment, so uncharacteristically soft and warm. Peter leaned closer, their lips mere inches apart as he slowly raised his free hand, about to lightly graze his fingertips over the scarred cheek.

"I love you," he breathed as the hand around his wrist tightened painfully, nails digging into his skin like claws.

The air thickened with tension around them as Peter hesitated, his hand hovering just beside Felix's cheek. The soft eyes directed at him now burned with anger as Peter's wrist began to throb with pain.

"In what way?" Felix asked, his voice a low hiss.

Peter's eyes narrowed as he struck his hand across Felix's face, finding no contact ever being made. The air became like static electricity as Felix's image seemed to glitch out and shutter before finally vanishing completely.

Peter stood there for a long moment, staring at the front door of the shop no longer obstructed by the figure. He looked down at his wrist, the red grip marks slowly disappearing as well before turning his attention back to the door, a quiet breath escaping his lips. He was too weary to feel any sort of anger over what had happened. Some days he was mad, today he was just tired.

He knew better than to fall for the visions. Felix's image had been showing up so much at the shop that most of the time

Peter would just ignore him completely. But this time was different.

The visions had never been so bold as to step up to him and touch his skin. Honestly, Peter didn't think they were able to. Feeling the touch of fingers on his flesh felt so real Peter truly believed it was. How unfair that the visions were allowed to touch him but he couldn't do so back.

He glanced around at the empty antique shop, a quiet sigh escaping his lips once more, before turning to walk back over to the front counter, residing himself to the loneliness.


	2. Chapter 2

It was days later - at least that's what it felt like. Time didn't really pass in any sort of recognizable pattern there - when Peter sat behind the front counter again. His elbow was resting on the glass top, his chin in his hand as he just watched

Felix move around the shop. His steps were smooth, too smooth, as he appeared to almost float across the floor. Peter knew if he stared long enough he would eventually see it. The signs that another vision now haunted his world once more.

A hand casually brushing through an object, a foot carelessly stepping through a table leg, possibly even a glitch in the air causing the figure to shutter like bad tv reception. The visions were never careful about making themselves appear completely convincing.

It was when Peter finally saw Felix's arm pass through the corner of one of the tables that he turned his gaze away with a hint of disgust. He was tired of this guessing game. Tired of seeing these visions every day. Sometimes multiple times a day.

Peter often wished he could meet Felix for real in this realm. Wished he could tell him in death all the things he was never able to in life. But Peter had no idea where Felix could possibly be. He figured the underworld was a massive place despite only having ever seen that little strip of Storybrooke's main street. There was no telling where Felix was right then.

The backs of cold fingers suddenly grazed over Peter's cheek causing the boy to flinch away from the touch. His blue eyes narrowed as he whipped his head around to stare unwaveringly into Felix's soft gaze from where he now stood beside the counter.

"Do you regret it?" Felix asked, his voice a quiet whisper on the air.

Peter ground his teeth together, rage suddenly filling his eyes.

"Leave me, vision!" He shouted, ripping his hand through the figure's chest like claws through a shirt.

The air shuttered as the figure flickered in and out of sight before finally vanishing altogether.

Peter sat there for a long minute, his fingers digging into his palms as his hands balled into tight fists on the glass counter top.

Of course he regretted it. He regretted everything that had led up to this torment. He regretted trying to use that curse and ripping out Felix's heart. He regretted ever going to Storybrooke in the first place. He even regretted bringing Henry to Neverland. It had all been nothing but a domino effect that had led to this.

Peter desperately wished he could go back in time to when he held Felix's heart in his hand, both literally and figuratively, and tell himself to stop. Just for a moment. Stop and think about this. Was losing the one person he ever truly loved and the one person that ever truly loved him back really worth it? Especially knowing it would only lead to this agony.

Peter glanced around the empty antique shop before standing and retreating to the back rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

It was evening, at least Peter thought it was, as he lay in the small bed at the back of the shop. He hadn't even bothered to go into the main part of the store that day. Nobody ever came in except for the vision.

Peter rolled over onto his side, one hand under the pillow, his other resting beside his face. He could feel it. The depression slowly seeping into his chest. The loneliness that he tried so desperately to ignore was impossible to stave in this isolated building.

He knew there were other people down there in the otherworldly version of Storybrooke. Peter never felt like venturing from the shop though. Nobody of interest would be down there anyway.

Peter stiffened as the bed creaked and dipped down behind him. A cold body suddenly pressed against his back, their legs intertwining. Peter held his breath as an arm draped over his side, the fingers of the hand lacing with his. It was the cool press of lips against the back of his neck that finally caused a shiver to skate down Peter's spine.

It was all so real. So believable. Peter wanted nothing more than to roll over and wrap his arms around the figure's neck, holding him close and never letting go.

But he knew better.

He knew if he moved even an inch the figure would vanish just as quickly as he had appeared. It really wasn't fair that the vision could touch him but he couldn't do anything back.

So Peter merely lay there relishing in the comfortable body pressed against him and the long fingers gently squeezing his. Peter actually welcomed this vision. It was much nicer than the ones that would merely demand an answer to some question and then vanish.

At least, it was nice until those gentle fingers suddenly gripped down hard on his hand, nails digging into his skin. Peter's eyes flew open just as his hand was yanked over his side, his shoulder twisting painfully until he was pulled onto his back.

Peter looked up into Felix's cold stare, the painful grip on his hand releasing. Felix grasped onto Peter's legs, pulling him hard against his body until their lower halves collided. A gasp escaped Peter's lips in surprise, one leg on either side of

Felix's waist, completely caught off guard by the firmness of the other male's body and how real all of this felt.

A tiny smirk rose to Felix's lips as he gripped the sheets on either side of Peter's head and leaned forward, his lips mere inches from the other's.

"Don't you remember?" He breathed, ice cold air wafting against Peter's face.

Peter's eyes narrowed to slits, a sudden wave of anger washing over him as he lashed his hand out towards Felix's chest, a reflex to push him away. Peter immediately felt his stomach lurch as his hand slipped right through Felix's body. The memories of Felix's death came flooding back to Peter as he wrenched his arm back in a wave of panic.

The figure flickered in and out of sight, that tiny smirk remaining in place, before he finally vanished altogether.

Peter lay there for several long minutes, his breathing slowly regulating.

Yes. It really wasn't fair that he couldn't do anything back.


	4. Chapter 4

Felix didn't appear the next day or the day after either. Peter frowned as he sat behind the shop's counter, drumming his fingers on the glass top. He couldn't remember a day when the vision hadn't appeared to him. It was a bit... unsettling, the emptiness of the store.

The boy frowned, his eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at the front door. His fingers continued to drum on the glass top as he waited for the door to open and Felix to step inside.

But he never did.


	5. Chapter 5

It was several days later when Peter lay in the bed at the back of the shop. He stared unseeing up at the ceiling.

He thought about all the times Felix had shown up at the shop, all the times he had spoken to Peter, gripped his hand, smiled at him softly. He remembered their last encounter in that exact same room right where he now lay.

Peter sat up then, feeling an overwhelmingly uncomfortable tension in the little room. Why was the vision even appearing to him? Was it a form of Felix's spirit still angry over his death? Was it Peter's guilt manifesting itself in such a way so Peter couldn't ignore it? Was it just all in his head?

Peter didn't think it was just in his mind. The visions were so real, the way they would touch him and speak to him. A figment of his imagination wouldn't be able to grip his wrist so tight it would leave marks.

Peter frowned to himself, his brows furrowed in thought. What did the vision even want? The way he would ask questions and demand Peter's attention made him think the vision wanted answers. But he hadn't appeared to Peter for over a week now. Was this some new way the vision figured he could torment Peter? By avoiding him completely?

Maybe that was all the vision wanted. Just to make Peter's afterlife a true hell. It made sense.

... But there had to be some way to be rid of the vision. Surely this couldn't go on forever.

Peter glanced around at the empty bedroom, the silence, the loneliness, almost suffocating. Honestly, he wasn't even sure he wanted the vision gone. Maybe that was another part of the torment. Wanting to be left alone but also wanting Felix there. At least when the vision was around Peter could see Felix's face once more.

Peter got to his feet then, no longer wanting to be in the back room, and made his way over to the doorway that would lead out to the main part of the shop. That was when a hand suddenly came down hard on his shoulder, stopping him instantly.

Peter flinched in surprise at the fingers gripping his flesh as he whirled around to face the figure, his eyes instantly locking with Felix's cold stare merely a foot away.

"Peter Pan never fails," he breathed with a tiny smirk.

Peter shrugged the hand from his shoulder, taking a step back from the image. A hint of fear seeped into his chest as he stared into Felix's dead eyes.

The figure shuttered like static as his body slowly dissolved into black ash, landing in a heap on the wooden floor. Peter could feel panic flooding his chest at the sight as he quickly knelt down and reached for the ashes, his hand passing right through the black dust. It glitched in and out of sight for a brief second before fading completely.

Peter stood, his legs shaky, as he placed a hand up to his temple.

"It was just a vision," he muttered to himself in an attempt at reassurance. "That's all they ever are. Just visions."

He turned back to the doorway that would lead out to the main part of the shop. He had just stepped his foot across the threshold when the figure suddenly appeared once more only a foot away from him.

Peter startled in surprise, taking a step back behind the counter in fear. Felix's smirk remained in place, his eyes hollow orbs as he suddenly pushed his hand through his chest, ripping out a red, beating heart.

"Isn't this what you always wanted?" Felix asked, his voice a breath as he held the heart out towards Peter.

"No," Peter choked out barely above a whisper, as he took another step back.

The heart immediately turned black and then dissolved into grey dust in Felix's hand. Peter stepped back again, feeling a wave of horror wash through him, when he suddenly felt something cold against his back.

"No. You always wanted this," the figure behind Peter breathed as cool fingers gripped his chin and then yanked his head around.

Peter's eyes widened as icy lips crushed against his. He tried to pull back away from the contact but the fingers held him firmly in place. Sharp teeth suddenly bit down into Peter's bottom lip causing him to lurch back in surprise. He could feel his flesh rip as he slashed his hand through the figure's chest.

Peter quickly placed a hand over his mouth, blood pouring from the gash in his bottom lip, the pain searing. He looked out over the shop's main room as several more figures materialized, glitching in and out of sight, smirks stretched across their lips.

"Tell me you love me," one of them demanded.

"Don't you remember?" Another one asked.

"Peter Pan never fails."

Peter shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly as he crouched down behind the glass counter, as if that would somehow shield him from the images. He moved his hand from his mouth in order to cover his ears as the voices grew louder. He could taste the blood flooding his mouth and knew it was pooling on the wooden floor below him.

"Leave me, visions," he begged, his voice a choked whisper.

The sound of the front door creaking open and the little bell jingling softly suddenly rose over the voices. Peter felt another wave of anger wash through him as he quickly stood to face whatever new tormentor had entered the shop.

"I said leave me!" He shouted.

Peter's eyes widened a bit in surprise at the sight of the brunette girl hesitating in the doorway, her eyes just as wide at the outburst. Peter looked around the now empty and deathly silent shop. He held a hand up to his lip finding no blood on his fingers, the pain now completely gone.

"Sorry!" The girl quickly apologized, her eyes wide with surprise. "I just wanted to look around."

Peter could feel his breath slowly regulating as he waited a few moments to answer.

"We're closed," he finally spoke, his voice sounding hoarse. He was still shaken up by what had just happened.

"Sure, no problem. Sorry again," the girl apologized once more before quickly turning and heading out of the shop. The bell jingled quietly once more as the door closed behind her.

Peter merely stood there for a long moment feeling the emptiness of the shop. He was right. The vision didn't want answers. He just wanted to torment Peter, to make his afterlife a nightmare he could never wake from.

There was no other option. He had to get rid of the vision. One way or another, he had to stop this.


	6. Chapter 6

"Visions?" The woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Peter responded. "Of someone you knew in life. Can they... haunt you here?"

The woman thought about that for a moment, leaning back slightly in her large, cushioned, leather seat on the other side of the desk.

"Well, I don't know about things haunting you," the woman answered with a quirked eyebrow. "But I do know people see flashes, visions if you will, of events that took place in their lives. It's not uncommon to have recurring memories of things you regret doing. This IS the underworld."

Peter shook his head.

"No, no. It's more than that."

"Then what exactly are you seeing?" The woman asked quizzically, leaning forward with her arms resting on top of the desk.

"This... person," Peter answered vaguely before shaking his head again. "But it's not just that. If I was only seeing him, I could ignore him. But I'm not just seeing him. He... approaches me, speaks to me, touches me like he's an actual person. Whenever I go to touch him though, he disappears like a vision."

The woman watched him with furrowed brows for a long moment as she considered that. Peter swallowed a bit uncomfortably. He didn't like sitting in this cold office in front of this woman.

The only reason he had even ventured out of the antique shop to speak with Cora was because he hoped she could do something to help him. She was basically the ruler of the underworld's Storybrooke. If anyone would know how to rid Peter of these visions of Felix, surely it would be her.

Cora merely stared at the boy for a long moment before shaking her head.

"Honestly, I don't know what I can do for you," she said with resignation. "If you really are just seeing a vision of this boy, he'll go away in time. Just ignore him and I'm sure-"

"But that's just it," Peter suddenly interrupted, his blue eyes filled with desperation. "He's not going away. It's been like this ever since I got here. This has been going on for weeks, months! He used to appear and disappear in an instant. I would just get brief flashes of... something out of the corner of my eye. But it's not like that anymore. The visions have gotten progressively longer, more hostile even. One minute he'll be so gentle and then he'll just snap. He demands my attention."

Peter leaned forward in his seat, his words a breath as he stared into Cora's eyes.

"He gripped my wrist so tight it left marks. He bit my lip so hard it bled. What kind of a vision does that?"

Cora watched as Peter slowly leaned back into his chair, waiting. The two sat there for a long moment just watching each other.

"And who was this boy to you?" Cora finally asked.

She didn't miss the way Peter instantly tensed at the question, his cold eyes merely staring into hers.

"A friend," he responded evenly.

Claws suddenly dug into Peter's shoulder causing him to startle. He immediately looked behind him, finding no one there.

Cora watched as Peter rubbed at his shoulder, visibly uncomfortable.

"Is he alive or dead?" Cora asked.

Peter hesitated as he dropped his hand back into his lap, casting one more glance over his shoulder.

"Dead," he answered simply.

"By your hand, I'm presuming," Cora remarked, one eyebrow rising slightly.

Peter could feel a humorless smirk rise to his lips at the comment.

"Yes," he said, turning the expression onto the woman. "By my hand."

"Well, then, that explains everything, now doesn't it?" Cora asked with a smirk of her own. "If you and this boy were close and you were the cause of his death, that explains why his spirit torments you. Clearly he's angry over whatever happened between you two."

Peter had already figured that much.

"So how do I get rid of him?" He asked.

"If he keeps demanding your attention, then give it to him," Cora spoke, as if this were obvious. "He probably wants answers for what happened. If you're honest with him about whatever you were thinking or feeling in regards to him, his spirit may finally be put to rest."

"But I've already told him how I felt about him," Peter said. "What else could he want to hear?"

"Well, I think that's for you to figure out," Cora responded with a crypt smile.

Peter merely sat there for a few moments before finally rising from his seat and heading out of the office. He could feel Cora's eyes on him the entire time.


	7. Chapter 7

A week passed with no sign of the vision. Peter wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed. After what had happened the last time Felix was there, he wasn't too keen on seeing the vision again.

Peter merely sat behind the glass counter, tinkering absentmindedly with one of the many objects in the shop. He felt numb and cold as he stared unseeing at the gold trinket in his hands.

He didn't have to be tormented by visions of his past. This isolation, this boredom, this loneliness, was a far worse form of hell than Peter could have ever imagined.

Peter didn't even raise his eyes at the sound of the little bell on the door jingling softly and footsteps hitting the hard wood floor.

"We're closed," he said dully, his voice hollow as he continued to stare at the object in his hands.

"Then perhaps you should change the sign on your door."

Peter froze, the breath catching in the back of his throat as the soft, familiar voice wafted across the shop like a gentle breeze.

Peter didn't move, didn't want to look. He knew who he would see standing in the shop like so many times before.

Several long moments passed as the air thickened with tension. Peter's eyes remained glued to the object in his hands.

It was only at the sound of a step being taken towards him did Peter finally turn his gaze upon the figure.

He knew it was just another vision but those eyes, only ever soft when they gazed upon him, were so bright, so vibrant in their color. His body was so solid Peter could have sworn he could reach out and actually touch him. Unlike the other visions that would seemingly float across the floor, this figure's steps were firm, his whole body shifting with the movement.

Peter's eyes were so transfixed upon the figure's face that he didn't even notice the way the image's arm brushed against the edge of a table instead of going through it.

The figure stopped a few feet away from the counter, Peter and him merely staring at each other for a long minute.

Finally, Peter released a silent breath through his slightly parted lips as he returned his gaze back to the trinket in his hands.

"Come to torment me yet again, vision?" He asked, his voice hollow. "Haven't you already done your worst?"

Silence stretched on between them for a long minute as Felix merely watched Peter continue to fiddle with the gold object. A ticking clock on the wall behind the counter was the only noise to break the tension.

"Is that what you think?" Felix finally asked, a tiny smirk forming on his lips. "That I'm here just to make you miserable?"

Peter turned his gaze back onto the figure, the slightest hint of confusion registering in his emotionless stare.

"Why else would you be here?" He asked.

"Why?" Felix repeated with amusement, taking a step towards him. "Why, to see the great Peter Pan, of course."

A hint of anger flashed across Peter face then as he fixed narrowed eyes onto Felix.

"Enough of your games, vision," Peter snapped, throwing the object down onto the glass counter with a sharp bang as he straightened up in his seat. "Tell me what it is you want so I can be rid of you for good."

Felix stood there for a long moment, his eyes searching Peter's weary stare no longer filled with the mischievous joy he had always known.

"How was it supposed to end?" Felix finally asked, his voice soft and low.

"How was what supposed to end?" Peter demanded.

"This," Felix answered simply, staring into Peter's eyes.

Peter studied the other boy for a long moment, the side of his lips suddenly quirking into a humorless smirk.

"It wasn't," he spoke quietly. "Do you think I was lying to you when I told you that we would rule over Storybrooke together? I've deceived and manipulated every person I've ever met... except for you. With you I never hid anything, I was always completely honest. I never once lied to you. Why would I start then?"

Felix was silent as Peter looked away with a clear of his throat before continuing.

"I had accounted for every single possibility. If something happened with the well, if someone found out, if me and Henry suddenly switched bodies again. I even had the spell that I would use to bring you back to me right there in my pocket. It was all so perfectly planned."

Peter paused then to suck in a sharp breath as he returned his gaze onto Felix.

"But the one thing I never even considered... was how much it would hurt. Just standing there and watching the person you've been with longer than anyone, the person who knows you better than you know yourself, the person you love more than anything else in the world crumble and die at your feet and being the one to cause that is just..."

Peter paused again, turning his face away, his eyes shut tight as if he were reliving that moment. Finally he turned his gaze back onto Felix, sucking in another breath as he continued.

"I knew attacking Emma and her little gang head on was a mistake but I was just so... angry over everything that had happened. And I guess that's where it all fell apart."

He looked into Felix's eyes then with the faintest hint of a humorless smirk to his lips.

"You asked me at one point if I regretted it and I do. If I could go back and stop all of this from ever happening, I would. All I wanted was for us to be together forever. And I guess, in some sick, demented way, that's exactly what I've gotten."

There was a long silence that stretched on between them as Peter rose from his chair.

"If that's all you wanted, vision, you can leave now," Peter spoke as he turned to head for the back room of the shop.

Warm fingers immediately caught his wrist, pulling him back towards the counter. As Peter turned back to Felix, surprised that the figure's touch wasn't ice cold, lips suddenly pressed against his, warm and soft, hot air pushing into his mouth through his own parted lips.

Peter's eyes widened in surprise before shutting as he relished in the familiar contact. Felix's other hand came up to cup Peter's face, holding their lips together for several long moments.

It was just so real. The warmth and solidness of Felix's touch.

Peter finally pulled away, his breath a soft gasp as Felix moved his hand from Peter's cheek but kept his other one locked onto the boy's wrist, holding him there. Peter turned his face away, not wanting to see the warm gaze directed at him. How like the vision to torment him this way.

"I said you could leave," Peter finally spoke, his words pained. "I told you what you wanted to know. You have your answers, so you can be at peace now."

Fingers suddenly grasped onto Peter's chin, pulling his face back around so he was forced to look into Felix's soft eyes.

"How could I possibly be at peace if I'm away from you?" He breathed.

Peter's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise at the question, his heart fluttering uncomfortably in his chest.

"I knew forever was never going to be long enough with you," Felix continued softly, the side of his lips quirking upwards slightly in a tiny smirk. "You consumed every aspect of my life and now you tell me to leave you and be at peace? How am I supposed to do that? I've never known peace except when I'm with you."

Peter pulled away from Felix's touch, shaking the other boy's hand off of his wrist. Hearing these words were an even worse punishment than seeing Felix dissolve into ashes.

"When are you going to stop this misery and just leave me be?" Peter asked, his blue eyes pleading. "All I want is for you to leave me in peace."

"No," Felix spoke firmly, a smirk still on his lips.

Peter's brows furrowed ever so slightly in confusion.

"No?" He repeated.

"I spent my entire life giving you everything you ever wanted," Felix breathed, a dangerous edge to his voice. "Even my very life itself. And now, well, I think you owe me something in return."

Peter's eyes narrowed as Felix's smirk widened ever so slightly.

"You always said you repay your debts and I think you've accumulated a rather large one to me. Time to pay up."

Peter watched as Felix turned slightly away from him to gaze around the shop.

"And what do you want?" Peter asked, his voice like ice.

"This really doesn't seem like a bad place to spend an eternity," Felix remarked casually, turning his easy smirk back onto

Peter. "Maybe I'll stay a while."

"You want to stay here?" Peter asked with confusion.

"You always said we would be together forever," Felix remarked with a slight shrug of one shoulder, his eyes staring into Peter's. "I'm just keeping you honest, Pan."

Peter's eyes narrowed as he met Felix's gaze unwaveringly.

"I think I've had just about enough of this," Peter growled. "I told you to leave."

He reached up in order to slash his hand through the figure's face but when his fingers collided with warm skin, he instantly recoiled, his eyes wide with shock. Felix reached forward, grasping Peter's hand, and then pulled it back up to cup his cheek, his gaze turning amused at Peter's surprise.

"How?" Peter managed to choke out as he hesitantly rubbed his thumb across Felix's scarred cheek. "You're not real..."

"Not real?" Felix repeated with that same easy smirk in place as he moved Peter's hand away from his cheek in order to pull the boy out from around the glass counter.

Felix released Peter's hand and then wrapped his arm around Peter's lower back, tugging the boy against his body. He leaned down to press his lips softly against Peter's, his other hand resting on Peter's waist.

Peter merely stood there for a moment, feeling the warmth and the solidness of Felix's body against his, before hesitantly raising his arms. He tentatively held them behind Felix's neck, not yet touching the boy's skin. Peter still wasn't convinced Felix wouldn't vanish in an instant.

Finally Peter relaxed his arms ever so slightly in order to gingerly place them against the back of Felix's neck. Felix still felt solid beneath Peter's touch, so he hesitantly pressed his arms against his neck in order to pull the taller boy down deeper into the kiss.

They stayed like that for several long moments, Peter tentatively pushing back against Felix's firm lips. He still expected the blonde to disappear at any moment. This had to be another vision. To have Felix say he wanted to stay with Peter forever even in death... There was no way the underworld would allow Peter that kind of joy. Not without ripping it away from him to cause him more agony.

As their lips broke apart, Peter sucked in a shaky breath, Felix keeping his arm looped around Peter's back in order to keep their bodies pressed together.

"I'm so sorry," Peter breathed, his words uncharacteristically sincere. "I wasn't... completely honest with you at the end. I couldn't be. I wouldn't have been able to go through with it if I had been."

Felix's gaze was soft and warm as he leaned his forehead against Peter's.

"You're not angry with me?" Peter asked with a hint of anxiety over what the other boy would say.

"I was for a while," Felix responded softly. "You know I've never been able to stay mad at you for long though."

"I keep expecting you to vanish," Peter breathed, keeping his arms locked around the back of Felix's neck. He feared if he let go, the other boy really would disappear. "No one can be happy in hell."

"No," Felix agreed, pulling back ever so slightly in order to gaze down into Peter's blue eyes. "But this isn't hell. This is the afterlife. And there's nothing in the rules that says you have to be miserable for all eternity."

Peter stared up into Felix's eyes for a long moment as if searching for some sort of answer of his own before shaking his head a little with disbelief.

"And you really want to spend that eternity with me?" He asked, looking back up into Felix's warm gaze.

"No," Felix repeated, slowly leaning down closer to Peter's face. "An eternity isn't nearly long enough to be with you."

Felix pressed his lips against Peter's once more, so firm and solid. Peter could feel his body slowly relaxing against Felix's, his lips pressing back. He still wasn't sure he believed this wasn't just another vision but if Felix was determined to stay with him forever, Peter figured he had plenty of time to figure it out.


	8. Chapter 8

It was several weeks later, or something along those lines, when the antique shop's door slowly opened, the little bell on its handle jingling softly. An older man stepped into the store, the wooden floor creaking beneath his feet.

He studied the numerous objects scattered about, so familiar yet completely foreign at the same time. He stepped around one of the tables, immediately freezing when his eyes fell upon the farthest wall.

A blonde teenage boy sat behind the glass counter as a brunette walked into the main part of the shop through the doorway next to him. His gaze instantly locked with the older man's, both of their eyes widening ever so slightly at the sudden meeting.

They both stood there for several long moments just staring at each other. The brunette boy silently took in a deep breath through his slightly parted lips before exhaling it. The blonde glanced over at the boy before turning his gaze onto the man, his lips slightly quirked upwards.

"Hello," the blonde addressed the man. "What can we do for you?"


End file.
